Dans l'oeil du tueur
by Shibiboum
Summary: Voldemort me fixait, comme si j'étais la petite souris, et que lui, était le chat. Il espérait peut-être jouer avec ma peur ? Mais je m'étais préparé. Je savais que c'était pour ce soir, le 2 mai 1998 après des années à risquer ma vie et à m'en sortir in extremis. Tout à un fin. Et je me voyais, tel que j'étais, avant ma mort imminente, dans les yeux du tueur...


**Coucou à tous !**

**Ceci est mon premier OS ici ! :D N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

**Ce texte donne mon point de vue sur la mort de mon Snape d'amour (JK Pourquoi l'avoir fait mourir ? Pourquoi ?). Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D **

* * *

Ses yeux rouges, brillant, mauvais, m'accueillirent froidement et avec recul.

- Maître ?

Ses yeux me renvoyait mon image personnelle. Prisonnier. Prisonnier de mon mal être. Prisonnier de ma douleur. Prisonnier de mes rêves. Prisonnier de ses yeux verts...

- Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?

Parce que j'ai tué Dumbledore. Le seul qui me faisait _vraiment _confiance... Lui et ses bonbons au citron, lui et son regard pétillant. J'étais aussi son prisonnier. Prisonnier de ma rédemption, du bien, du mal, d'_ elle _, de mon rôle...  
Ses iris écarlates attendaient, patientes, brûlantes.  
Je devais continuer mes mensonges, ma vie a été un terrible mensonge du début à la fin... Prisonnier de mes mensonges et des _leurs... _Il fallait que je réponde quelque chose, ses yeux reluisaient désormais d'une colérique impatience...

- M... Maître ? Vous... Vous avec accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques.

Prouesse, prouesse. C'était beaucoup dire, "catastrophe planétaire" était le terme le plus exact.

- Non. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est... pas.

Dès le moment où il avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, je l'avais ignoré. Je pensais à Lily. Douce et démente Lily. Affreuse et parfaite Lily. Harry. Harry Potter. _Harry Potter ! _Il me fallait lui rendre mes maudits souvenirs qui avaient fait de moi un prisonnier de la vie elle-même.  
Ses yeux, terribles yeux me fixaient toujours avec cette même froideur et cette même indifférence... Mes yeux noirs, se reflétaient à l'intérieur.  
Moi, l'enfant de la nuit, l'adolescent rejeté et incompris, le professeur haït et insulté. Moi le ténébreux. Le sombre. L'enfant qui a vu sa mère mourir sous les coups trop violent que lui portait son père. Moi, le prisonnier de la mort elle-même. Ni blanc, ni noir. Gris, un joli mélange de gris plus ou moins foncé... Tandis que je vagabondais et re-visionnais ma vie dans sa totalité, je regardais sans le voir, son affreux serpent, Nagini. Celui dont il avait commencé à se soucier. A ce moment-là, c'était le signe, que je pouvais tout dire à Potter...

- Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y  
retourner. Laissez-moi retrouvez Potter.

Il fallait que je le trouve ! Je commençais lentement à paniquer. Ses iris rougeoyèrent d'une lueur irascible.  
Mais non, Voldemort, je pense que je le comprend bien mieux que vous, ce crétin binoclard ! Crétin binoclard qui a les yeux de Lily... J'étais aussi prisonnier de ma haine, de mon aversion, aveuglé par la ressemblance physique qu'il avait entre Potter et Potter Senior.  
Je me battais inlassablement dans un combat qui était perdu d'avance... Voldemort ne me laisserait jamais retourner. Il voulait me tuer. Et il le ferait.

- Nagini... Tue !

Une douleur fulgurante, qui me déchira. J'en oubliai la fillette qui se balançait bien plus haut que toutes les autres, sur les balançoires du Parc public, quelques secondes. Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage m'indiqua que mon «Maître» avait quitté la Cabane Hurlante...

J'étais moi même un assassin, je m'était tué moi-même, ce soir, quand Lily était tombée, morte, sur le tapis de la chambre du petit Harry. Cette douleur n'était que la mort de mon corps, mon coeur et mon esprit étaient partis avec _elle _. J'était un tueur, un prisonnier, un bon, un mauvais... J'étais le tueur de mon amour, ainsi que son prisonnier... Je n'était plus, désormais. Je retournais là où j'avais envoyé Lily Potter, née Evans... Là où j'étais déjà, ou je ne suis jamais allé.  
J'étais moi, et je me suis découvert, dans les yeux du tueur. De _son _tueur. Du mien. Moi... Assassin et prisonnier de mes sentiments. Tueur de moi-même...

- Regardez-...moi, parvins-je à articuler.

Il avait les yeux de sa mère...


End file.
